Tinuldal Lady of Mirkwood
by Ninja Elf girl
Summary: This story is based on my online Lotr game character.I'll probably forget some names but I'll try to get it close.Has parts of the Lotro game in it. Tinuldal a Hunter an elleth a lost friend of Legolas Greenleaf
1. Chapter 1 The panic,the battles the loss

much panic has set in.

My first real battle. "Hurry!"barks Lord Elrond at me from the library"We must not tarry here any longer!"

I pack only ,Water,healing supply's. I push back a long,straight,dark brown lock of hair behind my pointed ear.

I set off down the hallways finally meeting the library.I look around frantically as I search for my bow,half listening to Lord Elrond explain about Skorgrim,a dwarf, and how he seeks imortality from our relics.I find my bow,light and pale.

I frown as we walk down the hallway to the entrance.

I look up at the Lord of look strickingly the same with few exeptions,even though we had no relation at only problems are my eyes are a pale mint green,Im more feminine(I am an elleth) and shorter I know,but my hair is still long,going down a bit into my shoulder blades ,straight as a stick.

We reach the entrance and I see my Teacher and Master,Thinuladin. He stands with his blades drawn then speaks to me,"Tinuldal,my dear student!Go quickly and talk to Trillium he will open the gate,please make safe!"

I race down,go through the gates seems to be in slow I finish I see all the dead and cringe. I race back up the steps to see what was going on.I stand beside Lord Elrond and a scholar and

see.

Him.

Fall.

My Master brought the building down that took down not only Skorgrim but him as well. I scream. I feel Lord Elrond grab my waist to keep me from achieving my goal of jumping over. Everything else is hazy.

I then Blackout.

From blood loss.

Not just mine but his.


	2. Chapter 2 Edhelion

"Elladan?" I call his name as I approach him.  
"Hmm?Ahh! Tinuldal,yes. Well I have to talk to you about a dream my Ada has told me." The tall ellon says to me as I glance up at him.  
He tells me a great story of how his ada told him a riddle and one of the riddle masters in our party has thought it concerns Edhelion,a place I have not been for 600 years,the Elven refuge attacked by Skorgrim and the Dourhands.  
Elladan tells me to talk to some of the Elves in Edhilion.

I talk to a young looks dearly recalls the attack of Skorgrim.I growl a bit.I despise Skorgrim and the Dourhands.  
I then truge up the steps to talk to an scholar near THE library.  
He points out a vile,crimson rose-like flower on the other side.I climb down to the supposed tomb of to find him gone,replaced by large amounts of the flowers growing there.  
After returning to Elladan,he tells me to follow the path of flowers, which I do. I find a dwarf town and a vile dwarf who denies my passage to the then tells me to find his brother,Elohir,Near the Mirkstone eyes glasse over when he mentions 'Mirk' it reminds me of my home, my parents are from Rivendell,explaining my strange coloration for a Mirkwood elf.  
I find Elohir,truge into the mine,and find a shrine-like area.  
"My valar" I mutter as a large corrupted spirt attacks me.I fire arrow after arrow until he comes to close and I switch to the two daggers I hide in my boots.  
The spirit dissapears,leaving me blooded.  
Elohir meets me inside and we race back too Elladan.  
"Nice to see you again, Sweetie!" Elladan said grinning at me.  
"Your Ad-"  
"But our ada isn't here now is he?We get to have some real fun with you Sweetheart!"Elohir said grining like his brother.  
"You two always have to flirt don't you?" I question them,blushing still after all the times..They always flirt with me its just how they are. You have no idea how many times I have to drag them away from some poor elleth.  
I then notice the dwarf standing next to Elladan.  
"Who are you little dwarf?" I questioned him.  
"I am Gloin my lady,and who are you?" Gloin asked turning to the elleth.  
"I am Tinuldal,Sir Gloin"  
"What is going on Elladan?"I ask turning toward the flirty elf.  
"Gloin and a dwarf friend of his are going to storm the Dourhands fortress,with our aid."Elladan confessed.

Here we stood, the Dourhand fort stood before us.  
When we entered we ran forward to meet a troop of dwarfs and the annoying dward from battle firmly,till I noticed the annoying dwarf was missing! Elladan and Elohir went to find an escape route, while I was sent with the dwarfs.  
I got a bit fazed but I remember Skorgrim getting reincarnated. We found Elladan and Elohir and escaped after we killed that annoying dwarf.  
When we got back to camp we washed up and then and Elohir approached me with grim expressions.  
VERY strange.  
"We bring strange news, ada has sent a letter requesting you to come to Rivendell that was all,no detail."Elladan said speaking first.  
"Yes,our father not going into detail is VERY strange." Elohir added snickering.


	3. Chapter 3 party time

"'Faster! Please Mully I need to get to Rivendell now!"I yelled at my slow chestnut horse.I wasn't the fastest Elven ever so surly I made my way to The Last Homley house.

"Halt!"

"*Sigh* Here just let me through!" I growled at him,handing the letter. After quite a long time I got through, and was approached by a handsom Elf with long blonde hair and magnificent armor.

"Hello fair lady.I am Lord brings you to Imaldris?" Glorfindle asked me as I gave my horse to the stableboy.

"Lord Elrond required my would not give detail though."

" ,well I know why he seeks your follow me I will have an elleth show you your quarters" Glorfindle said.

A small elleth showed me to my chambers, and they were as magnificent as usual.I lied on the bed ,still in my travel clothes even, and fell asleep almost instantly.

"Ma'am?Ma'am!Please wake up!"a sudden voice woke me up,but being the stupid elf I was,tried to fall asleep.

"Mffhh?" I asked the elleth, but she got the gist of it. "

Master Elrond invited you to the great tonight! You were asleep for a week!"

That shook me awake.

I sat up to see two other elleths with her.

"Ummm?Whats going on..."

"We are going to completly change you!Just look in the mirror."

And look in the mirror I did,Valar I looked nasty.

My hair and Face looked clean but I smelled clothes were muddy too.

The elleths quickly stripped me and put me in the hot baths scrubbing and adding different soaps and purfumes and washed my hair with lavender shampoo. They pushed me out of the tub, wiped me off and put a bathrobe on ushered me out of the bathroom and went to get my clothes,leaving me alone. I lightly brushed out my hair and hid my sapphire-silver circlet,before they came back in.

They were holding a large flowing dress. I stepped into it lightly pulled it up and tied it.

It was front was V-necked and came down low enough to be flirty but appropriate.It was a light sea pinches at my waist and then lightly flows down.I hung near my legs not being tight and lots of sleaves were long and wide flowing and swishing you looked at the dress a certain way,you would find it was made of a strange sparkling silk.

They left my hair alone and stood back ,admiring their handywork. They told us someone special was going with me. At the door was someone who looked absolutely beautiful.

"You look beautiful Lady Tinuldal.I am Lady Arwen,and we'll be going to the party now."She said giggling at my shocked expression. We left quickly and arrived just as quickly.

I slipped on my sapphire circlet and together we of men looked at Lady Arwen,but a few settled on me.  
Quickly Arwen pulled me over to the seats beside the end one.

Only two were left.I sat down by a short blonde man with large feet and a dwarf with red hair.

"Hullo Miss! I'm Pippen a pleasure to meet you!"Pippen suddenly spoke making me jump a bit and I saw him blush.

"I'm Tinuldal, and I don't what to sound rude but what are you?" I asked. "Oh I'm a hobbit!Me and my kinsman are here with Fro-"

the other short man beside him elbowed him"Umm never mind." And I laughed. I can't recall why but it was ammusing.

My musical laughter rang through out the hall.

"Who might you be sir?"I asked the dwarf beside me after. "I'm Gimli son of Gloin and you are?"

"Tinuldal."

"hmm."

After eating we got to mingle and introduced me to many people including Aragorn,Frodo,Sam,Merry and Gandalf. Then finally Arwen said she wanted to show someone important in status.

"Who?"

"You'll see" I sighed and walked with her. "There!Come on Tinuldal!"Arwen yell-whispered and ushered me along.

"Hello Prince Legolas. I have a friend I want you to meet if that is not a problem."

"Of course Lady is she?"

"This is Lady Tinuldal."

"T-tinuldal?"

"L-legolas?"


	4. Chapter 4 take my heart

A little bonus history I imagine Tharanduil wearing Ancient chinese Emperor robes and a samurai LONG platnium blonde hair

The moon festival was a time every one should be happy,or at least thats what little 70 year old Legolas thought.

Legolas looked around and saw a small girl with her knees drawn to her chest and her head down,Legolas could faintly hear her walked over and saw that four elleths were yelling at her about how she was different.

Legolas could see that she had dark hair but that didn't mean she was ugly!

He stormed over and stood between them and the girl. "What do you think your doing!?Leave her alone you bullies! " The platnum blonde yelled,scaring them of.

" are you?I'm did they pick on you?"Legolas rapidly spoke.

The girl looked up and looked at him in wonder. Legolas blushed a bit when he saw her. He thought she looked VERY pretty to him.

"I-i'm Tinuldal and they were mean becuase my parents are from Rivendell and I look you for protecting me."She told Legolas blushing.

"Oh!Hey do you want to play with me? I don't really have too many friends."Legolas asked getting up.

"Okay."Tinuldal answered but when she go up her stomach growled.

"Hey,follow me."Legolas said little prince walked up to a stand with pushed and stood tippy toed."Exscuse me?Can we have a sweet bread?Heres the money."Legolas asked tilting his head.

"Here you go lad" The two children left and sat on a tree swing swaying split the sweet bread and gave half to Tinuldal munching a piece. She took a large bite and moaned.

It was amazing and she was half-starved to were little chunks of fruit in it too along with a honey glaze on top.

Legolas laughed,making Tinuldal smile softly.

"Hey you wanna climb a tree?"Legolas suddenly asked. This bluntness made Tinuldal laugh which made Legolas's jaw had the most beautiful laugh he'd ever heard.

"Sure Legolas but I'm not good at it." Tinuldal mumbled finishing her piece. They climbed the tree together until Tinuldals dress caught on a branch and they fell dropped first and then Tinuldal next.

Legolas streched out his hand extending his pointer finger,touching her side. "Wha-"

"Your it!"Legolas yelled jumping up and running was shocked but then got up and went after him.

"Legolas?Hmm where is that boy?"Tharanduil wondered as he searched for him.

"Tinuldal?Where is she?"The Elven king heard an Elf yell despretly.

"Hello,It appears both our children are missing." Tharanduil conversed walking toward the couple of Elfs. Then suddenly two short figures speed past them laughing and chasing each other.

"LEGOLAS COME OVER HERE!"

"TINULDAL!" The two children giggled and walked over.

"Yes Ada?"Both of them asked still giggling.

"Time to go Legolas."

"*GASP*YOUR ADA'S THE KING!" She yelled,startling Legolas.

"Yes?"

"Y-your the prince!"

" 't start calling me Prince Legolas though."

"Umm o-okay."

"Here Tinuldal."Legolas said pulling off his silver and sapphire circlet and gave it to Tinuldal. "W-wha"

"Don't worry about those bullies becuase your very pretty."Legolas said cutting the small elleth off. Tinuldal blushed and muttered a thank you while their parents watched amused.


End file.
